Light
If the Darkness has servants, it stands to reason so does the Light. And just as the Darkness is a catch-all-term, so is the Light... For even among those who seek to build a better world there is still friction and dissent. Despite any political differences there might be between the Adepts and anyone on this list, the servants of the Light listed here (the "Good Guys") can generally be relied upon as friendly by any member of the Orders. At least they will be favorable to any Adepts they encounter. A Adam Adepts From Space? Adepts of God Advisors (servants of the Kings) Aikido Alexandrian Scrolls Aliens Alliance of the Four Lions Amazons Amish Mummer Amnesetic (enochian gene, amnesia power) Ancient Statues Angels Angels of Creation Angels of the Blood Aphrodite Ark of the Covenant Armada Ashes & Dust B Baby Angels Battered Angel (angels with veteran status) Bear Shifter Beduin Benedict's Benediction Bishop Black Cross Black Ravens Black Hole Entity Blessed Child Blue Fairy Blue Frost Brimstone C Cairns Cathars Celeste Town (Pa, lost in time) Celestial Celestial Bloodlines Celestial Dragon Cherubim Children of Odin Community Watch Consortium (political empire for Kings) Cult Hunter Cult of Progress Cupid D Dark Adam Dajinn Deathguard Deathwing Detective Dhampir Dwarves E Eccentric Scientists Elder Deer Elemental Angel Elijah Enochian Ruins Evangelical / Pentecostal / Fundamentalist Churches Eve Elixir of Life F Fairy Fairy Glen Fairy Rings Fart Monster (trickster ally) Fenris (war wolf) Flaming Sword Firemancer (Firebringer ally) Floating Eyeball Flying Spaghetti Monster Followers of Akhenaton Food Fight Foolish John (legendary spirit, Unknown ally, really stupid) Fortress of Light Four Horsemen G Gabriel's Angels (Herald Allies) Gargoyles Gaia (spirit of planet) Galileo Giant Ape Giant Boar Glen Glowing Orbs Gnomes Golem Great Eagle Griffin Guardian Angel Guardian Spirit Guardians of Gaia H Hairy Gnomes Heaven Gate Hippies (transdimensional army? Children of the Mother) Hippogriff Holding Gel Holy Lance Holy Places Holy Relics Hound of Heaven Hypatia I Icon Incarnate Angel (ala castiel?) Independent Churches Infinite Nomad Infinite Scout Infinity Alchemist Infinity Battalions Infinity Champion Infinity Creators Infinity Knight Infinite Merchant Infinity Samurai Infinity Settlers Infinity Undivided Infinity Wizard Infinity Worshiper Inquisition, The Inquisition Intelligence Operative Iron Giants Israel J Jacob's Oath Jerusalem John the Baptist Johnny Appleseed K King David Knights of Creation Knights Templar (much of their power comes from Holy Grail) Kung Fu Master L Lady Fortune Law Enforcement Lawmen Lazarus Phenomena Legion of Light Leprechaun Light Elemental Logic Engine Lost Tribes of Israel Loyalist Angel M MAJESTIC Mage Mainline Protestant Churches Megaliths Mercury Warrior Metatron Methuselah Meteor Elemental Mezcla Man Miracles MI7 Special Division Michael's Legions Muses N Nanites New State University Nicholas Flamel Night Watchmen Nightmare Club Noah Numbers Stations O Old Faithful Omri Vampire Osirian Resistance (Egyptian necromantic police?) Orders of Alchemy Orthodox Churches P Pagan Babies Pathfinders Patron Saints Paul of Tarsus Penitent Legion (led by Penitent Adepts) Pheonix Philosopher's Stone Plane Walker (dante esque) Proactive Profilers Purgatory R Rasputin Reformed Succubus / Incubus Relic Wielder Religious Orders Rogue Battalions Roman Catholic Church Rosslyn Chapel (Knights Templar) S Saint Nick Sasquatch Sentinels Seraphim Servitor (brainwashed servant of Inquisitors) Shaman Sidhe Sin Eater Skull & Bones Publishing House Snortin' Norton Social Justice Activist Solar Flare Solomon's Mines Song of Creation Spectral Riflemen Sphinx Stargazer Stained Glass Windows Stone Angels Statues Stradivarius (evil violin) Street Evangelist Suffering Servant Swamp Monster Sword of Adam T Talking Animal Teller of Tales (creates pocket dimension out of imagination) The 13th Tribe The Great Families Theologian Thunder Bird Thundering Legion Tigris (giant lion) Tribes True Cross True Immortals Turul (big, super fast falcons) U Uktena Unborn Underwater Panther Unicorn V Valkyrie Vampyre Hunter Visitation W Warrior Angel Whisps White Buffalo White Dragon White Knight White Legion White Witch White Wolves (werewolves) Wise Zombie Wolverine Z Zombie Enthusiasts References: -http://www.wowwiki.com/Church_of_the_Holy_Light -http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Forces_of_Light -http://forceoflight.enjin.com/ -http://biblehub.com/ephesians/5-9.htm -War of the Sons of Light -http://www.biblestudyguide.org/articles/christians/sons-of-light.htm